Staying Alive
by fastandfuriousbby
Summary: Edward just moved to Forks High and is pretty messed up. Bella is missing something in her life. Can Bella help him? Or will he just push her away? Happy ending? AH.
1. Staying Away

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

**BPOV**

I woke feeling a little drowsier than usual. The first day of school and my third year in Forks High School. I always wondered why I stayed here. I had always had the option of moving back with Renee. I love Charlie, and Alice for that matter, but I never loved Forks. There was something about this little town that made me _not like _it, to put it in simple terms. My life was average, just like me. I had friends whom I loved, and I had my crazy fun-loving sister, Alice. I love her; she is the best sister anyone could ask for. We have our own little group; Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie, and her boyfriend Emmett. We have this special bond that is hard to compare to. We're all like brothers and sisters to each other, unless of course you were a couple. Then you were more than that. I have always felt a little left out to be honest. Something I would never tell my friends, I didn't want to be the reason for their pity. It's not like they would ditch me or anything like that, but the love Alice and Rosalie had for their boyfriends made me feel empty. Maybe love just wasn't for me. I mean I know I am only in high school, but I haven't even had my first kiss yet. Which obviously means I was still a virgin. Another difference from my friends.

So here I am, getting ready for what will probably be another boring year of school. I changed into clothes that were loose and comfortable, something Alice would call "downright ugly" but whatever, it was just school. Now I'm not some boring teenage girl who stays home and sulks on her couch while watching talk shows. No, I am upbeat and fun, I go to parties, I dance, even though I'm not that good at it. But that's the outer me, the inner me, the more real me has a part of her that is empty and unhappy. As I made my way downstairs I noticed Alice in one of her cute little outfits texting. Probably Jasper.

"Hey Bella!" Alice was basically screaming. "Ready for another year of school?"

"Yeah Alice, I am ready for hell." I stuck my tongue out at her and she just smiled.

"Oh come one Bella, always the party pooper!" She just laughed and grabbed me by my shoulders and led me out the door.

"Are you coming with me? Or are you driving in your car?"

"Umm… I don't know, whatever. I'll just go with you."

"Okay let's go. I am just going to go pick up Jazzy and then head to school."

After saying bye to everyone, I headed to the office to get a copy of my schedule, which I lost. Thank God there wasn't a lot of people like there usually was on the first day of school.

"Mrs. Cope" I smiled as I walked in.

"Hello sweetheart. What can I do for you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Well, I kind of lost my schedule so I was wondering if I could have a copy of it."

"Sure dear, one second."

Just then I heard the door open, and saw a guy. A freaking cute guy. He had bronze hair, and bags under his eyes. 'Restless nights' I thought. I had my own fair share of those. He looked really tired, sad, and somewhat annoyed though, but he was still good-looking. That was and understatement. He looked like a god.

"Bella?" Mrs. Cope asked. I turned my head immediately and blushed. I had been to busy staring at this guy.

"Thank you" I said as she handed me the paper. I smiled and walked out the door. Why hadn't I seen him before? He was probably new, something not common in this little town of Forks.

I heard the warning bell ring so I decided to head to my first class. _Intro to Calculus. _What I a great way to start my day. I wondered if Alice would be in my class since we were in the same grade. Alice and I weren't twins; we actually weren't related by blood at all. She was Charlie's new wife's daughter. Charlie remarried when Alice was ten and that was when I moved to Forks. I was surprised when I found out I would be sharing a room with Alice, but that changed. We moved into a bigger house, four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. Charlie didn't make a lot of money, but Alice's mother, Melinda received a lot of money when her husband died. I opened the door and saw Alice sitting there with Emmett. Yes! I thought to myself. I will actually have someone to talk to, or yell at in Emmett's case. He got on my nerves because he liked to pry, but I still loved him.

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

"Sit right here." She said as she pointed to the seat next to her. "I can't believe we have this class together. I am going to be needing a lot of help." She started laughing with Emmett.

"So Bella" Emmett said. "Have you tripped or fallen on anything yet?"

"Whatever Emmett," I said hitting his shoulder.

"Owww… Bella, that hurt so much" he said in a sarcastic way.

"So Alice" I said trying to get her attention. She looked at me. " I saw this new kid, have you seen him? He was gorgeous!" It wasn't in my nature to sound like an obsessed fifteen year old, but this guy looked like a model.

"Yeah," Alice said while looking at me seriously. "That's Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's adopted son. He moved here from a different school for some unknown reason, but trust me Bella you want _nothing_ to do with him. He's bad news."

That was enough to keep me quiet for the rest of class.

Second period went by pretty fast. It was Spanish III and it was pretty easy. Plus today we didn't even do anything. No one I knew was in that class with me. Everyone was taking French. I was making my way to third period. I had fourth as free period, fifth science, and sixth as English. I was skipping history this year. We didn't have any electives until our senior year, but at least I had a whole off period. I entered the classroom and greeted Mr. Banner. He was my teacher freshman year. He assigned me a seat at an empty table. Not the whole class was in yet so I wondered who would sit by me. Before I could even finish my thoughts, _that_ guy walked in. He said something to Mr. Banner and then headed toward my desk. He pulled out the chair and dropped his bag carelessly on the floor. I turned to face him.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I spoke before I knew what I was doing. He looked up at me for a couple second and then looked back down and stared at the table. Okay, I had never felt this rejected in my life.

**EPOV**

Fucking Carlisle.

Fuck that bitch Tanya. She was so pissed that she decided to tell Carlisle about my stash. Damn that bitch. I fucking regret breaking up with her. Not because of her, but because I wouldn't be on my what to the crappy town of Forks. Plus I wouldn't have just lost a nice piece of ass. What the hell, Forks? Is the next town called Spoons? Carlisle and I weren't on speaking terms right now. This was my third strike and now I don't have the privilege of being away from him and Esme. I appreciate them adopting me but they can't stay the hell out of my life. I made my way to my room. It was just as I remembered it. Plain and empty. I threw my suitcase on my bed, glad that Carlisle didn't get to see what was inside. It was probably enough to get me arrested. I had weed, heroin, and a shitload of pills.

I barely slept that night. I didn't need any nightmares right now. They would occasionally come and go. Goddamn I hated this house. It was empty and cold. I got up off my bed and stared at the clock. Three thirty. I had like four hours until school so I decided to take a shower. I didn't give shit if I woke anyone up, but I probably wouldn't since my bathroom was far from their room. The shower relaxed me a little, but I was still tense. What did I have to go to a new school? I would probably be the center of gossip since no one new why I was here. Screw that. I would go to school, come home and get wasted, just like any other day. I never grew close to anyone. I t was actually something I was afraid of. I hoped there would be some parties. I would always go to those back in Chicago and get wasted with some people I knew, not friends. The only person I was more open to was Tanya, but we both knew we only used each other. There was no love or whatever. Just fucking one-night stands and shit. I laid on my bed for a while and before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shut the hell up. I turned the alarm off. What time is it? 7:30. I got up and threw on some jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. I grabbed my keys. I had go to the office for some paperwork shit and I had to get my schedule. The school was actually pretty close, it took me like ten minutes to get there. I looked for a parking spot, and found one next to an ugly yellow Porsche. What the hell yellow? Girl's car definitely. I headed to the office, hoping to make this quick. Since God hates me, some girl was talking to the lady at the desk. Hurry the hell up. The girl turned around when I opened the door, and my eyes met her gaze. I quickly turned around, hoping she was almost done. I was staring at the wall until I finally heard the door close, and she was gone. The lady at the desk gave me a mess of paperwork that I just shoved in my bag.

I just kept my schedule, and headed to first period. It was utterly boring, who the hell wants to learn Latin? Goddamn, I think I'm going to transfer to Spanish. I actually understood what people were saying. Second period was even worst. I fucking hated math, I'm not planning on becoming an engineer or shit. In that class, I just sat there, and people stared. I felt like yelling and saying 'what the fuck are you staring at!' but I just sat there like an idiot. I was slightly interested in science, and hoped that third period would be the least bit interesting. I gave some paper to the teacher and he assigned me to a table. It was that girl again. I sat down, threw my bag on the floor and right when I was going to put my head down I heard, "Hi, I'm Bella." I looked up, and saw her staring at me. What the hell? I just looked back down. I want nothing to do with anybody here. I admit I did feel guilty, but screw that.

When class was over I picked up my bag and headed to the exit doors. I had an off period. I made sure my lighter was in my pocket and headed to the back of the school. I leaned against the wall and took out a cigarette. No way in hell was I going to get high and get sent to some boot camp. Hell no. I must have been spacing out because before I knew it the bell rang. It was lunch, so I decided to stay there. I wasn't going to walk in the cafeteria while everyone stared at me. I took out another cigarette and lit it. I inhaled it deeply. I hoped this wouldn't be a long day.

I made my way home, glad that there was no homework. I hated that shit. Carlisle 'warned' me that if my GPA was less than a 3.5 I would have my car taken away. I parked the car, and headed toward the kitchen. Esme was cooking, and when she heard me she turned around.

"Edward how was your day?" She sounded calm and content. I couldn't stand that voice, it reminded me so much of my mother. I didn't respond and saw her face fall. I just kept walking. I hated making Esme sad though, she never did anything to deserve my bitterness. It wasn't her fault. It was my fathers. My fucking real father. If you were to compare both of us we would be exactly the same. To messed up depressed drug addicts. But the one thing I can actually say, to actually make him different than me, is that I didn't kill my mom in front of her son. I wasn't a fucking murderer.

**Author's Note (:**

**What do you think? I just got the idea and started**

**to type. Should I keep going ?**

**-V**


	2. Unbelievable

Chapter Two: Unbelievable

**BPOV**

So I decided not to dwell on the fact that Edward didn't like me. I was actually pretty nervous of sitting next to him. There was something about him that really made me want to know more about him. It wasn't like me to become so curious about somebody. The first two periods of the day were normal; we actually started the textbook instead of just doing nothing like the first day of school. It was almost third period so I would have to sit next to someone who didn't like me for the next fifty minutes. I thought I was going to be late since I was walking so slow through the hallway. I almost hit the door when I got to my classroom. Nothing new though, I was the definition of clumsy or a klutz. I sat at the table, and he wasn't there. I relaxed a little, and finally released a breath I had been holding when the late bell rang. I don't think he was showing up. I started unpacking my things, and when I looked up, he was at the door saying something to the teacher. _Damn._ Okay Bella, just look straight ahead and he won't bother you. I heard him pull out his chair, and sounded slightly out of breath. The rest of the class went by in blur and I could barely pay attention. He made so nervous, and I couldn't even explain why. A wave of relief passed through me when the bell rang. I quickly got up and before I knew it, ran into Edward. I guess he got up at the same time. Luckily, he just pretended it never even happened and continued walking out the door.

I was actually glad it was my off period, so I decided to head to the bathrooms. When I got in I looked in the mirror. I saw a plain average, _not_ pretty, looking girl in the mirror. No wonder Edward didn't even take a second look at me. I wasn't nearly as pretty as the other girls here. I was hopeless. I picked up my bag and headed outside. I was going to go to the back building of the school, and maybe listen to my iPod for a while.

I only saw a few other people with this period off, so no one would be hanging out by the brick walls. I sat down and leaned against the wall. I took out my iPod, and started to listen to my music. Out of nowhere I smelled something like smoke, so I turned to the side and saw Edward on the other side of the building. He couldn't see me so I decided that maybe I should leave. I stood up, turning off my iPod but as I took my first step I felt someone crash against me. _Edward. _

"You should really start watching where you're going." He said in a calm voice. He didn't look angry like last time.

"I'm sorry" I managed to say without looking up.

"Bella right?" He said and I could feel his gaze on me.

"Umm… yeah"

"Well I'm Edward Cullen." He sounded funny. I had no idea what to say. I thought he hated me. I probably looked like an idiot looking down at the ground.

"Listen, Bella" He started laughing. Listen "Bella." I looked into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and bloodshot. I knew enough to know what was wrong with him. He was _high_.

He stared at my face and then dropped his joint. Just my luck. When Edward finally talks to me, he is high. I picked it up and threw it in a nearby trashcan. What am I going to do? Leave him here and let him stay so he can get caught? I decided I would have to skip the rest of my classes and make sure he didn't go anywhere. He left his bag on the other side so went to go get it. When I went to get there was the mini vodka bottles, that where _empty._ Drunk and high. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Edward?" I said trying to get his attention as I walked toward him.

"Bella!" He laughed. He was getting really close, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're fucking hott." He leaned in for a kiss and I pushed him away.

"What the hell?" He slurred now, and you could definitely tell he was drunk. I didn't know what to do. I obviously couldn't leave him here. I wasn't going to kiss him, I needed to help him. Why couldn't I just be like Alice, or Rosalie? They would just walk away, especially if it was someone who they didn't know. Especially Edward. I can't believe I am actually doing this but he's _drunk,_ Bella. 

I knew what I was going to do. I was just going to go to the office, and tell them I wasn't feeling well. I went through Edward's bag and looked for his car keys. I didn't know why I was doing this for someone who didn't even acknowledge my existence, but being the idiot I am I decided to go through with it. I asked Edward to show me where his car was parked. He looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was, and after many protests he finally showed me. I grabbed his bag and his hand and led him toward the parking lot. Fortunately no one was outside. I told Edward I would be back, and locked him in his car. I took his keys, because he would probably drive off somewhere and get hurt. I mean he's not exactly stable right now.

I entered the nurse's office, and after a while of pretending to be sick, she let me go. I made my way back to Edward's car, and he was sitting in the backseat looking pissed. I opened the door to the driver's seat and got in.

"What the hell? Get out of my car" he was even angrier. I ignored him as he continued yelling at me. He finally stopped and I told him to put on his seat belt. He flipped me off, but finally put it on. I started the car, and we were finally leaving the school.

"Edward, where do you live?" I asked, and of course he didn't answer. Damn, I didn't expect this. Okay, so what do I do? I decided to look in his bag and luckily found a paper with his address. I actually knew where it was so I drove over there.

I wondered what he would do tomorrow. Would he ignore me, or thank me or be mad at me? I hoped not. Then I thought of something else. His parents might be home.

"Edward? Where are your parents?"

"Their dead!" He spat at me. Okay well I knew he was adopted, and I guess now I new why but he still didn't answer my question.

"Where are Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen?"

"There at work. Goddamnit."

Okay so maybe I should make this quick. I pulled into the driveway that led into a beautiful home. It was like a miniature mansion.

I parked the car, took out the keys and opened the door. Edward was already outside by then, so I got my book bag and closed the door. I didn't know what to do next. Edward was just staring at me like I had three heads. I handed him his car keys.

"Edward go inside. Take a shower and go to sleep. Please?" I didn't want him to get caught, and I didn't know why I cared so much. With everything that Alice told me, I didn't think that Mr. And Mrs. Cullen would be too pleased if they found out about this. I waited until he opened his door and went inside until I finally left. I got out my phone and texted Alice, telling her that everything was okay and I was at home. I would be home before her even though it was a thirty-minute walk. At least it wasn't raining. I put on my iPod and listened to music until I finally got home. Charlie and Melinda were both at work so decided to take a shower. I mean I did smell like weed and alcohol.

**EPOV**

I went up the stairs to go to my room. I felt really dizzy and buzzed. I stripped off all my clothes and walked into the shower. I turned on the cold water, I think. Who cares. After ten minutes of letting the water run over me, I stepped out. I was really hungry, but more tired. I put on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and threw myself on my bed. From that point, I blacked out.

"Edward?" I barely heard Esme call as she knocked on my door. I got up and felt light-headed. I opened the door and saw her standing there.

"What?" I said a bit to harshly.

"Edward the school called and they said you missed more than half your classes." Damnit!

"Oh well I didn't feel good so I decided to come home." She stared at me for a few seconds and kissed my cheek. I just stood there like a statue.

"Okay Edward, there's food downstairs." She said, as she was about to leave. "I love you." And she was gone.

How did this happen. Why was I being an idiot, and why did I get wasted. And how the hell did Bella come into all this? I haven't even spoke more than two words to her before today. All I remember is sitting by the wall remembering _him._ That was my problem. At least I wasn't in denial. I liked to get rid of my problems the only way I knew how. Get buzzed and wasted. When I did that I couldn't remember anything about _him._ My fucking father.

I tried remember what happened that afternoon. I remember Bella showing up out of nowhere and then driving my car? Did she drive me home? Shit, if it wasn't for that girl I would probably be on my way to some rehab or some other crap. I wonder why Bella decided to help me. I treated her like shit and she didn't care. I did feel guilty. I made her leave school for me. Pathetic. I was pathetic. I hope I didn't say anything rude to her. She doesn't deserve it. She was actually making me feel _guilty. _Something I didn't even feel before.

Before I knew it, my alarm was ringing. But I was already awake. Another restless night. I was staring at the ceiling for the whole night, while listening to music. I got up and put on some clothes. It was 7:30 so I had to leave for school. I still didn't know what to tell Bella. Maybe I wouldn't even see her.

I looked for my keys for a while, where did I fucking put them? When I finally found them in the bathroom I headed out the door. I walked past Carlisle as he was walking in and slammed the door shut. I got into my car and started driving to school. When I finally parked my car, I grabbed my book bag and threw all the papers in the backseat. I closed the door and locked the doors. Everyone was heading to their class when I got inside, so I decided I would do the same. I noticed the lust filled stares from many girls, who were pretty cute. Maybe I could find a nice piece of ass around here. Suddenly this one girl with curly hair came up to me.

"Hey I'm Jessica," she said in a seductive voice.

"Edward," I said in a flat voice.

"Well you're hott." She continued staring at me. Should I give in? She leaned into my ear and started whispering.

"Well Edward, it was nice meeting you. You should totally call me." And with that she gone, but I wasn't left empty handed. She gave me a paper with her number. Well fuck that bitch, what does she want a relationship. I don't think so. I passed by a trashcan and threw the paper away. I just want to have a nice lay and that's all.

First period was boring as hell, and then we had some pop quiz in second. I definitely failed it. Oh well I had a few months to make sure I could keep my car, because there was no way in hell that I am going to let that go. I almost at my classroom for third period when I saw Bella walk in. She looked at me and then put her head down. She looked scared. She just pushed the door open and walked in, and I followed doing the same. I walked towards the table where she was sitting and sat down.

"Bella?" I said and she quickly turned around.

"Yeah…" she murmured.

"Thanks, you know for yesterday. I was being a fucking idiot and…" Stupid Mr. Banner cut me off. I couldn't finish because he kept asking questions about this stupid book we were suppose to read during the summer and he kept staring at the students. Bella just stared at him, so I guess she was actually paying attention. After

what seemed like three hours, the bell rang. I didn't know what to say to this girl, I know I owed her at least a thank you but she was already leaving. I caught up to her and she seemed to notice because she stopped.

"Bella, I just wanted to say thanks about yesterday. I don't know why you did it since I am such a dick, and I'm not even worth it, but thanks." She looked kind of surprised.

"Your welcome, and don't worry you are worth it." And then she looked me in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes. What the hell Edward, shut the fuck up.

"So what's you're next class?" She said, kind of shyly.

"Off period." When I said that she smiled, I don't know why but she did. There was something about this girl that I really wanted to get to know more of.

"Me too." I said. "What are you going to do?"

She fidgeted and said, "I'm going to the back building again."

She was looking down when I said, " I'll go with you." She looked at me oddly before I said, "Don't worry Bella, I wont get high."


	3. Intensity

Chapter 3: Intensity

**BPOV**

"Don't worry Bella, I wont get high." Okay well there's a load off my back, sarcastically speaking. Does he seriously want to come with me? He is actually talking to me, and I don't want to look at his face because then I will get lost in his eyes, looking like and idiot. So I did what I do best and nodded. He smiled his crooked smiled, and we headed outside. The walk was awkward to say the least, so when we got to the wall I decided to say something.

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Chicago, that place was the fucking shit." Okay so he liked to cuss a lot, but whatever.

"That's cool, I've never been there before, but I guess I would like to go one day, I don't like being stuck in this little town." He looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"So why'd you move here if you love Chicago so much?" He hesitated, for a while before he answered.

"I was forced to come here for 'inappropriate' behavior." If what happened yesterday was anything like he acted in Chicago then I knew why he was forced here. "Oh" was all that I managed to say. He grabbed a cigarette box out of his bag.

"Want one?"

"Uhh… no thanks I don't smoke." Yeah I didn't really do anything 'bad', I guess being the chief's daughter made me responsible? That was more of a question but whatever. Okay so what do I say?

"Bella? Listen I'm really glad you helped me out yesterday, it's just I don't know what got into me and I just decided to do stupid shit because…." He trailed off and I looked at him intently. "I don't know," he said. "Just thanks."

"You're welcome Edward. It's fine."

We were silent for a few minutes before I gathered enough courage to ask him something I really wanted to know.

"Why do you do that to yourself, Edward?" I was scared he would snap at me, so I just looked down.

"Do what?" He said calmer than expected.

"Why do you harm yourself like that? You know the cigarettes, the weed, the alcohol?" And then he snapped.

"What are you my mother? Mind your own damn business." There it was, the anger that instantly made me regret the question.

"I-I'm sorry." I said and I felt the tears welling up. Why are you about to cry Bella? Grow up. I tried to think about something else.

"You want to know why Bella? Why? Because I fucking hate myself, I hate my life, and I hate everyone in it. You want to know why I do this to myself? It makes me forget everything! I forget about my father, and I don't have to think about his sorry ass. I don't have to think about my mom dying and screaming in pain in front of me!"

Oh my god. He was tearing up. I felt so bad for him, why did I have to ask so man questions, Edward was breaking down in front of me.

"I don't have to remember him. All the blood, and it was all my fault!"

"Edward, don't say that." He was crying, his face covered in tears. So I decided to give him a hug. That's all I could think off. He was really tense, and flinched as I approached him, but I kept going. I held him against my body, and he went limp in my arms. He looked so vulnerable, and so hurt that it broke my heart. I wasn't too strong, but I managed to bring us down on the floor, so we were both side by side against the wall. I didn't know what to do next. He kept murmuring, "It was my fault, my fucking fault."

"Edward, it wasn't your fault. I know I don't know the whole story, but I _know_ that it wasn't your fault." He looked up at me, and quickly looked back down. I grabbed his hand, and started massaging his palm with my thumb, in hopes of relaxing him. I didn't know Edward that well, but I knew enough to say that he was hiding the real him inside. He just needed to know that someone cared and wanted to help, and that that someone was me.

I don't how long we sat there, but when the bell rang, I knew it was time to go to class. We spent our whole off period and lunch sitting here. I started to get up, but Edward just stayed there.

"Edward, come on, we have to go or we'll be late." He didn't respond.

"Edward?" He looked up, and I stretched my arm out so I could help him up. He took my hand and finally stood up. 'Thanks," he murmured. I really hoped he wasn't embarrassed about what just happened, because it was nothing to be embarrassed about. This was serious.

"Listen, Edward, if you need someone to talk to, I just want you to know that I'm here. And I know that you don't know me, and I don't know you, but I think we could really help each other." I ripped out a piece of paper, and wrote down my cell phone number. I wasn't trying to get with him or anything, but I knew that he was lonely, and even though I didn't know if he would call, it made me feel better knowing that he knew someone was there. I handed him the paper, and then he walked away.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day, since I didn't have any classes with him.

"Bella, where were you during lunch?" I heard Alice coming behind me.

"I was just doing some stuff, no worries I'm fine." She looked at me strangely but then she said, "Okay, good I thought you went home sick like yesterday."

"No, I'm fine Alice, let's go. "

"Okay," she said while handing me her car keys. "Wait for me in the car, I'm just gonna go get Jazz."

That night Alice asked me if I wanted to go out and eat with everyone, so I accepted. We went to eat at this sushi bar that was actually pretty good. The whole time I was there, I was spacing out, thinking about Edward. The dinner was actually pretty fun, besides the weird and worried glances I would get from Alice though. The drive home was fast, so I went into my room, and started doing some work for Spanish and history. I had to answer some questions in 'espanol' and read a few pages in the history textbook. It only took me about half an hour, so I decided to shower. Before I knew it, I was already in bed on the verge of falling asleep, so I gave in.

What time is it? My phone was ringing on the nightstand and the sound was annoying me. I looked at my alarm to see that it was 12:47 at night. Ughhh. Who the heck calls at this time? I picked up my phone, and answered it. It was already pitch black outside.

"Hello?" I said in a drowsy tone.

"Bella," said a voice that sounded like they were crying. A man's voice.

"Who is this?" I couldn't recognize the voice. I was clueless.

"It's Edward. Bella I need your fucking help."


End file.
